


Clean

by insanitys_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitys_cowgirl/pseuds/insanitys_cowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loved the rain. It brought life to his father's world, to all of creation. It was clean. Pure. A fresh start. </p>
<p>"You like the rain, huh?"<br/>"Yes, Dean, I do."<br/>"Then stop hiding from it under all these clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

Castiel loved the rain. It brought life to his father's world, to all of creation. It was clean. Pure. A fresh start. So now, after all that had happened and everything he had done, Cas stood beneath the rain, staring up at the sky and letting the falling droplets wash him clean.

Dean found him an hour and a half later.

"Cas!" Dean jogged up to the soaking wet angel. "What're ya doin' out here man, it's raining cats and dogs. Get yer ass inside and dry off." Cas just turned to Dean with a simple smile and tilted his face up for a kiss. Dean indulged him, the slide of their lips made slicker by the rain.

"You like the rain, huh?" Dean asked, his lips still brushing against the angels.

"Yes, Dean, I do."

"Then stop hiding from it under all those clothes." The hunter grinned devilishly and tugged the tan overcoat off Cas' shoulders, letting it fall to the ground beneath their feet. Dean kissed him again, deeper and slower, licking into his mouth and staking a claim, a firm hand beneath Cas' jaw making the angle perfect. Cas sighed into the kiss, leaning into it.

The angel didn't notice Dean's hands until they were under his layers, brushing against skin and pushing the rest of the cloth away. Then Dean's mouth worked it's way down the newly exposed flesh. He nipped at Cas' neck and the angel groaned, licked at a nipple and he squirmed, dipped his tongue into his naval and Cas mewled. Then Dean's hands slid Cas' lower layers away too, leaving him bare.

With a laugh, Cas let himself fall back into the wet grass, loving the way it felt along his back, and they way the rain felt against his heated skin. He guestured for Dean to join him and watched as the hunter's clothes joined his own and then Dean was on him, hot skin against hot skin.

Cas could mojo himself ready, but Dean still slid his fingers inside of him one at a time, pressing and rubbing until Castiel was gasping and pleading. Then he lined himself and pushed in slowly, and Cas found himself quickly losing his patience. He flipped them over, taking Dean inside himself in one go.

Dean moaned his approval and gripped Cas' hips as the angel began to move. He was graceful as he rolled his hips, arching his back and thoroughly enjoying himself. He was like a force of nature at this point, lost to the feelings, and Dean could hardly keep up.

So he wrapped his hand around Cas's cock and watched his angel's face as they moved together.

They were both close, but when Dean tightened his fist around Castiel's length, the angel was a goner. He threw his head back and let his eyes flutter closed as he came with a cry of Dean's name.

"Castiel." Came the groan from beneath him, Dean tipping over the edge as well. Cas let his eyes drift open lazily, just in time to see the first bolt of lightning strike across the sky. The rain poured harder. Castiel felt clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is...it magically appeared on my computer screen so I posted it here. Hope you liked it.


End file.
